Gold Star
by ChocoVamp
Summary: After another Slushy to the face one day, Carlie's found by Ms.Pillsbury, after being convinced to join the Glee club, her life is changed forever. *Rachel Barry love story, Lesbian love story (Don't like, don't read) Rated M just in case.*
1. Chapter 1

"Carlie!" My aunt called me from downstairs. "Breakfast is ready!" I let out a groan before rolling over and out of bed. I walked over to my closet before deciding to wear dark skinny jeans, long sleeved shirt and my beanie to school, finishing off my looks with my high tops.

"Carlie!" I sighed. "Coming!" I called back. As you probably guess, my name is Carlie. I moved to Ohio a few month ago to live with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousins. No, not because I'm a totally screw up or anything. But a few month ago, I had a singing competition. And on our way there.. there was as a terrible accident.. My Mom, Dad, little sister Ashley and big brother Brian were killed instantly.

I was in a wheel chair for a month before I was able to come live with my Aunt. Since the accident, I haven't sang anywhere other then my room. People mostly think I'm mute since I never really talk, and I guess that's enough of a reason for the football team to give me a slushy facial for no reason.

I hurried down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast off the kitchen table. "That's it?" I turned to my Aunt and gave her a crooked smile. "Not that hungry, plus, I'll be late." I quickly gave her a light kiss on the cheek before walking out the house. I walk to school, only 15 minutes away.

When I reached school, I practically ran to my locker. I hurried to put in my lock combo and throw my school bag and beanie before slamming it shut.. and just in time too. "Well, look who it is." I turned to look at the 3 football players towering over me, each had a slushy in their hand, grape... I hate grape.

"Say something." I stayed quiet and lowered my head. They let out a laugh before flinging purple, sticky, freezing cold slushy in my face. I couldn't help but gasp even though I should be use to it by now. They let out another laugh before walking out.

"Oh Dear!" I turned to see standing there, her hands over her mouth. Keeping a reasonable distance away from me, she guided me to the washroom and started wipping slushy from my face and hair. "Uhm, I'll be right back, I'll go get a towel." She left and I continued placing my head under the water stream. I cursed quietly when my eyes started to burn. With a deep sigh, I let out a few lyrics.

"Remember those walls I built? Well Baby they're tumbling down.. and they didn't even put up a fight... they didn't even make a sound..." I sighed again. "You have an amazing voice." I turned quickly. was back, a red towel in her hand. I shrugged and looked away. She came over and started drying me off.

"You should join the glee club..." I frowned. "I don't sing." This time she frowned. "Are you kidding me?" My heart broke and a tear fell from my eye. She quickly turned me to face her, a worried look on her face. "What's wrong, Hun?" I swallowed back some tears and surprisingly answered truthfully.

"The last time I sang, my family died." She looked shocked. "You can't possibly believe that to be your fault." I shrugged and looked away. "We were on our way to my singing competition..." I didn't even have to finish. She pulled me into an awkward hug before pressing her lips together.

"I understand why it hurt... but with a voice like that, you shouldn't stop singing... especially since it seems like singing is your dream." On the inside, I was jumping around at the chance to join the glee club, but on the outside I shrugged. "How about I make a deal with you." A deal? I glanced at her, interested.

"Let's go sit in on their practice... if you like it, then I want you to try and join, I will be there with you and I will see you once every week to help... with your loss... And if you don't want to join, then I still want to see you once a week... but I also want you to keep sitting in on glee club..."

I didn't see how that would be a good deal for me, I would end up with the glee club everyday... but... I nodded. A smile growing on my face. She finished drying me off, before excitedly walking me down the hall and to the class I stood in front of for weeks.

The moment we walked in, music filled my ears.

"Some-times in our lives,

We all have pain, we all have sorrow,

But, if we are wise, we know that there's

Always to-morrow,

Lean on me.

When you're not strong, I'll be your friend,

I'll help you carry on, for,

It won't be long,

Till I'm gonna need,

Somebody to,

Lean on."

The team harmonized perfectly before holding the last note, a small big on their faces. The broke out into laughs and giggles. "Emma?" asked after noticing us in the room. The look on his face made it obvious that he was in love with her, but the ring on her finger showed her couldn't have her.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, glancing between her and I. "Oh, well, I'm trying to get Carlie here join the glee club, I want her to sit in for today." I lifted my hands to my eyes and rubbed at them as they watered all over again, damn slushy's. "Why are you crying?" I lifted my eyes to see Rachel Barry with a worried look on her face. I blushed and looked away.

"Uh, slushy to the face." answered for me. "Why would you get a slushy facial? Archie asked. After spending so many days in front of their choir room, I learned their names.

"The Mute!" Puck called out with realization. After getting a few weird looks he continued. "That's what the football players call her, we slushy her sometimes cause she's a mute." Before I could stop myself I scoffed. "Sometimes." His eyes widened. "Or we thought she was.

"Uh... Take a seat, Guys, let's show her what Glee club's about." An excited smile grew on their face and I took a seat with . They haven't even started... but I know... My life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

"One, Two, Three, Four!" called out, the band started playing and the song Marry You by Bruno Mars rang threw my ears.

By the end of the song, a huge smile was stretched across my face and I knew I was about to join the Glee club. "So what did you think?" Rachel asked almost immediately after the song ended. I giggled at how cute she looked with a smile and she blushed... I guess it's pretty obvious that I'm as straight as a bendy straw.

"I loved it." I admitted quietly. Her smile grew before she jumped up and down while clapping her hands. "Sooooo...?" asked. I turned to . "Can I audition?" He smiled before stepping back and offering me the spotlight, everyone took their seats and gave me a reassuring smile. I turned to Brad who was at the piano as usual. "Hi Brad.. do you know the song Unwritten..?" I asked nervously.

He looked shocked that I knew his name and was being polite to him. A smile grew on his face and he nodded, hands ready. "Whenever you're ready I told him." He looked chocked again while I turned to face everyone. Puck nudged Finn and they chuckled. Rachel glared at Finn and smacked him, his smiled fell till she looked away and her smiled at Puck again.

Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Mike, Artie, Blaine and Quinn sat forward in anticipation. was sitting back, ready to jump up and clap or stare in amazement if I was horrible, smiled, not worried about anything. Santana kept glancing at Brittany who kept looking around the room with a blank stare.

"One, Two, Three, Four." I heard Brad count out behind me. I nodded my head to the music before finally opening my mouth and singing in front of people for the first time.

"I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined

I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

Oh, oh, oh

I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines

We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way

Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten"

The second my mouth opened, their jaws dropped to the floor. It put a smile on my face and made me continue the song, pouring my heart into it. Finally, when I reached the bridge, I was surprised to see the whole class jump up and join in.

"Staring at the blank page before you

Open up the dirty window

Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance

So close you can almost taste it

Release your inhibitions

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for you

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips

Drench yourself in words unspoken

Live your life with arms wide open

Today is where your book begins

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

The rest is still unwritten

Oh, yeah, yeah"

The song finished with me holding the last note till all went quiet. "Uh... WOW! THAT was AMAZING!" called out while jumping out of his seat. Everyone else laughed and agreed, some hi-fiving me the cooler ones (Santana, Brittany, Puck, Finn) All gave me a respectful nod and a small smile before going back to take their seat.

I almost jumped out of my skin when a short, skinny body knocked into me while arms wrapped around my waist. "That was amazing! You were so amazing! You have a beautiful voice! That was just...Amazing!" Rachel gushed.

I giggled and returned the hug. She blushed again and moved back from me, a feeling of loss filled me but I shook it off. Everyone was staring at Rachel with a look of disbelief. "What?" She asked. "I'm still a better singing, but I can't ignore the fact she has amazing talent, with her amazing voice, we could win Nationals this year." She blushed even deeper when nobody looked away.

Finn noticing how uncomfortable she was getting, stood. "Welcome to the family." He told me with a smile, it took only a second for the rest of the 'family' to stand and surround me before they all threw their arms around me with a laugh.

I could sooo get used to this.


End file.
